I hate you
by MystereAngel
Summary: I can’t believe this, why is it even required? Two whole months and a presentation…What have I gotten myself into? Most people would be jumping when they hear ‘the marriage project’, but you don’t see me jumping. Why couldn’t Jesse be my partner?


**_I hate you_******

**Summary:** I can't believe this, why is it even required? Two whole months, a presentation and a baby…What have I gotten myself into? Most people would be jumping when they hear 'the marriage project', but you don't see me jumping. Why couldn't Jesse be my partner? Now I'm stuck with him! Great…everything just turns out the way I want.

**Disclaimer: **_Characters belong to the one and only, Meg Cabot._

**Chapter One:** **_First day_**

…Could someone please shoot me?

Seriously…

Out of all days, why couldn't I be absent?

No one warned me…

I swear someone must have planned this out.

Thanks a lot CeeCee for not telling me the 411!

Now, I bet you all are wondering, why am I complaining? Well, first off, never take Christian Relationships. I knew eventually everyone has to do the marriage project but no one bothered telling me. I actually planned to miss school when we had to pick partners, hoping someone would forget about me. Maybe even, be single or independent parent if there wasn't anyone left. Then again, what if I ended up with a girl?

……………Ewww

I'm not a lesbian…I think? WAIT, I am so not!

The only person I wanted to be with is Jesse except; he's dead. Wow, that all I ever wanted, someone I love to be dead.

I should of noticed the sign today when I woke up on the floor …somehow…I don't even know how I got there. That shows that I slept on the wrong side of the bed, but did I pay attention? No, thought I must of got tangled under my covers. God, why does everything have to go wrong? I'm not even that devoted into the Catholic faith…IS this a punishment somehow that I need to be taught a lesson? Well, I'm sorry that I haven't stepped inside church for the past six months! It's not like I'm atheist or something, not insulting people who are.

Getting off subject, I should start.

In the beginning of second semester Junior year, the bell rang, signaling everyone to leave for first period, Christian Relationships, for me. The usual bunch were in that class: Brad, Kelly, Debbie, CeeCee, Adam and Paul.

When I first entered the room, everyone seemed to be buzzing with excitement. I must have missed something here, but it didn't matter. Must be another gossip story that everyone wants to hear. That's mainly the topic that seems to make everyone excited in this school. Mostly hear the lines of…

'Oh my god Becky, I can't believe you're ex boyfriend slept with my best friend.' That little information goes around like lightning speed, everyone who cares would know about it by lunch. I swear, do we even have lives if we base everything on gossip? Well then, at least I have one because I never pay attention to silly stories or rumors. On the other side, Kelly Prescott and her little group live on gossip. How could she even tell me that I need a life? It's the opposite way around. My life mostly tends on fighting ghost, sending them to shadowland, dealing with Paul and trying to have a good relationship with my boyfriend, Jesse, well, soon to be boyfriend.

Anyway, I went to my usual seat next to CeeCee. Heard a few words as I passed about marriage and a babies… Is someone pregnant? Most likely to be Kelly or Debbie, oh, Brad would get into deep shit if my mom and Andy ever found out that IF Brad got Debbie pregnant…

Then I would an aunt.

More visits from Kelly and Debbie.

Diaper changes.

A Devil's child will be born mixed with Debbie/Brad, influenced by Kelly.

Most likely to be named Kelly or Bradley…

NO! I am not going to have a small Kelly, Brad or Debbie midgets running around my house!

If that ever happens, I'm moving back to New York

………..

Calm down Suze. What are the likely possibilities that would happen?

Don't even answer that.

Maybe Kelly got pregnant by Paul, which would be great.

I wouldn't have a shadow over me.

"Suze, are you there?" I heard CeeCee say.

Snapping me back to reality, "Wha-"

"Aren't you excited?" CeeCee interrupted in a squeaky voice. Her purple eyes were glistening with excitement, hands cupped under her chin and body fully turned around toward me in her seat.

"That Debbie is pregnant." I stated, without even thinking.

CeeCee eyes widened. "Debbie's pregnant."

Adam must of overheard us, since he joined, sitting between the aisles. "Who's pregnant?"

I guess that idea wasn't true. "Nevermind, no one is."

CeeCee eyed me curiously. "Sure."

"So you about to say?" I quickly changed subjects.

CeeCee eyes lightened up, " The project."

…. What project? No one ever told me about a project. SHIT, if the projects due today, that I didn't even know what project she's talking about, I'm so going to get an fail.

I CAN'T AFORD THAT!

ESPIECALLY WHEN I HAVE A C IN THIS CLASS…

Okay Suze, don't panic. "Which project?"

"The marriage project," Adam answered.

… Frozen, my body went completely cold.

"IS IT DUE TODAY? I didn't even hear- why didn't any- I didn't even know- CEECEE, why didn't you call!" I rambled, jumping out of my seat. "Now I'm going to fail this project and I don't even have a partner! HOW am I supposed to pass this without a partner? When did we even start? Now I'm going to end up on the street because of my grad- "

"Simon. Cool it, were beginning today," CeeCee snapped, standing up and pushed me back to my seat.

Okay, relax. Why am I the always the last person to know these things?

"Don't you pay attention Suze?" Adam grinned, trying to hold back his laughter.

CeeCee glared at him. "Adam, you know she always spaces out during religion."

I should so stop daydreaming of Jesse.

Him and me on cloud nine.

Yummy…

SNAP OUT OF IT SIMON!

You have to focus now that today is the project

But why- out of all-

No.

The marriage project is even worse then failing Religion! I didn't want to do this stupid project. Who wants to pretend their married? It's not like were going to end up with that person. Why do we even need to learn about marriages? There's no purpose to it. When we get married, well, we get married, period. It'll be another story though if a celebrity were in this class. I would love to pretend to be Ashton Kutcher, Orlando Bloom, Johnny Depp or Brad Pitt wife anytime. But no, we have just the regular looking boys. There is no way I was about to stay.

Lifting myself from my chair, I had to get out. "I need to take a quick breather."

Right on time, bell started to ring, well, there goes my escape plan. Maybe if I pretend I'm sick…

"Everyone sit down!" Brother Kevin shouted, entering the class, holding some papers. Everyone immediately became quiet, rushing themselves back to their seat. Brother Kevin has that affect on people. Once he said something, we had to obey before getting him mad. He may be nice at times but he is like Sister Ernestine herself except male version, and slowly getting bald.

Suddenly, I felt a cold chill down my spine, right on time. Just pretend, he's not there…

"Suze, are you excited about today?" Paul whispered behind my ear. Shivers went running throughout my body. Just don't answer back, Suze, maybe he'll get the clue to leave me alone. Just a little few seconds, start counting. One, two three, four…"Ignoring me Susie? Fine then."

Yes! SCORRREEE! I actually won against Paul for the first time. Who has the upper hand now? Wow, who could of thought that he would give up so easi-

"FUCK!" I yelled, jumping up from my seat.

He pinched my-

PAUL SLATER is so dead!

I spun around to him, giving my death glare. He looked hot as usual, but I could careless. "You are-"

"Ms Simon!" Brother Kevin called behind me, before letting me have the chance to pounce.

Paul smirked, showing his pearly white teeth. "It's all fun and games Simon."

I mouthed him that we weren't done yet, before turning around to Brother Kevin. The first thing I notice was everyone staring at me in a freaky way, that ain't much of a surprise. I'm already known as a freak in this school, better live the title. I bet it would make me more of a freak if I put my hands around Paul and strangled him.

This is war now; no man or woman will survive! I have to start planning…

"Will you explain to us why you used improper language in my class?" Brother Kevin stopped a brief moment, making his voice raised. "And interrupted my speech on marriage."

How do I get out of this one?

"No, I wouldn't like to…" I said before Brother Kevin gave me the mad eye. "Nevermind, I changed my mind! I do want to explain. You see…Ummm…."

God, what am I suppose to say…This day couldn't possibly get worse.

Paul has to start his death list, only seven days to live Paulie…

"What?"

"Huh?"

"Ms. Simon, you're going to kill Paulie in seven days?"

"I didn't say that…"

"Yes you did."

HE JUST READ MY MIND!

"How did you know that?" I asked stunned.

Brother Kevin looked irritated, "Because you said it out loud."

…GREAT JOB SUZE! Let us give claps for Suze; she does a great job of making a fool of herself.

"No I didn't," I replied quickly, trying to hide my blush.

Uh oh, Brother Kevin is giving me that mad eye, as for everyone else in the class, they always thought I was insane…

MAYBE I AM. I'm talking to myself right now! Does that mean insanity? Oh God, I'm going to be the next Carrie! Senior Prom, everything is destroyed because I let everything burn. Along with Paul, eh, that wouldn't be so bad.

Even though if it did happen. There would be pigs blood on my gowns and in my hair. That's just nasty to think about, then again, I'll make Kelly and her little gang jealous if I were prom queen…

Ha, the little people beat popular crowd!

"Simon," Brother Kevin calmly started, closing his eyes. "Would you kindly stay after class to discuss your behavior and would you please volunteer to be the first one to pick your partner for this project, especially since you haven't been paying attention."

HELL NO! I am not going to…. Ugh…angry eye again. His right eye always bulges out, somewhat weird.

"Why can't someone else do it?" I pointed out, moving my hand out toward everyone.

He smiled in a fake sort of way. "Simon, you seem to be the class clown today, so if you want attention, you got it." There's that look again. He wants to murder me. This is all Paul's fault; I could feel him smiling behind me. Oh, he's going to pay back.

Sighing, I slowly walked up to the front of the class. People are so going to talk about this after class, it's another story to add on with gossip. Most likely by the end of this day, I'll be the center of attention, if not right now. Brother Kevin brought out a box from under his desk and held it out. "There are names in here of everyone in this class."

…. Would that include him? Because if he did, that'll be molestation, ha, and the tabloids said those priest molestation's were just rigged. This must be a desperate attempt if he gone this low. I feel sorry anyone who gets him, hopefully, it won't be me. Then again, luck is never on my side, I'm jinxed.

"We don't have all day Simon," he snapped, startling me.

Closing my eyes, I walked forward and pushed my hand inside. I brought out a small folded sheet paper and started to unfold it. Once I looked at the name, my stomach drop….

I PICKED BRAD! EWWW….

My face struck pure horror. I turned rapidly turned to Brother Kevin. "Is there a way I could change my partner?"

He looked sternly at me with his dark green eyes, "No."

"I just picked my own step brother!" I cried out in disgust.

Well, the look on his face is priceless. He started to cough looking grossed, but my fellow classmates had a worse reaction.

"Suze just picked her own brother!" Debbie shrieked the obvious. Turning around, I saw her standing up from her desk in the back, looking pale. "That's just fucked up."

"Why do I have to be with her?" Brad shouted, pointing to me, from the other side of class. Pishhh, don't you know it's rude to point at people!

Everyone else stared at us shocked, and then came the buzzing.

Gossip, gossip and more gossip, everyone is going to know about this by lunch. They should have a poster up already saying. 'Susannah Simon doing the marriage project with Brad Ackerman! ( a.k.a. step brother)'

This sucks badly.

I guess the best part was the look on Paul's face, which was worth it. I should have had a camera with me. He looked like he wanted to throw up, while CeeCee seemed she was about to faint, and Adam stared in disbelief from the back.

Brother Kevin finally recovered from being shocked. "Well erm, I think we all agree that Susannah has to change partners."

"Yes!" Brad yelled, rising from his seat.

"Bradley and Debbra, please sit down." Brother Kevin barked at them. That is overruling, why isn't Debbie get in trouble for cussing but I do. I knew he hated me from the start, always dozed off in this class. Man, I always have to get the bitchy teachers. "Simon try again."

Okay, there can't be anyone worse then Brad.

EWWWW. Still grossed out, pass the barf bag.

I sighed before closing my eyes, turned around and struck my hand again. I had my hand in there for a while until I finally grabbed a paper from the bottom. Opening my eyes, I pulled out the paper to see.

NO! THIS CAN'T BE! NO! AND A THOUSAND TIMES MORE NO!

It could actually get worse then Brad.

Someone kill me please.

"Who did you get Simon?" Brother Kevin asked, leaning over to see. I was in shock, couldn't even find my voice. Why out of all people?

"P-Paul Slater." I stuttered, looking up with my eyes wide open.

"Well now, that's your partner Simon, now please return to your seat," Brother Kevin said, closing the box and wrote our names down on the board, while calling the next person.

I started to walk slowly back to my seat with my eyes gazed to the floor. My legs were weak, I could feel girls glaring at me, not sure if any boys were, but it why would it matter. I already knew Brother Kevin wouldn't change me. I gazed up and made eye contact with Paul. He had this smirk on his face that I just wanted to wipe off. I hope your satisfied Brother Kevin for making my life ten times worst as possible. I'm cursed, I say…CURSEDDDD.

I didn't even know how I made it to my seat, it seemed like hours before I did. CeeCee knew that I didn't want to talk since she only looked at me. I leaned forward, moving my body far away possible from Paul to the front. Closing my eyes, I started to let the tension out until SOMEONE broke my concentration.

"Suze, why the long face?" I heard him say with a bit of fascination in his voice.

I turned around and narrowed my eyes, forcing my hatred together. "Shut up Paul, I hate you."

He looked a bit taken back but recovered. "Suze, you shouldn't talk to your husband like that."

"You are not my husband," I hissed through my teeth.

He leaned back, putting his hands above his head. "You have to face the fact Simon that you're Mrs-"

"Don't even say it!" I gritted through my teeth.

CeeCee turned her attention to us, snapped at Paul. "Give her a break Slater. She's been through enough for today."

"CeeCee please don't talk. This is between me and Mr.-cocky-who-I-want-to-fuck-anyone-who's-hot." I spat, trying not to lift my voice, glaring at Paul all the same time. This is war…more then war, world war three the most.

"Am I Suze? Are you sure you ain't the sex crazed one." Paul shot back.

Battleship, battleship, Suze hits target!

I smirked, "But I'm not a whore like you."

His eyes blue eyes grew colder, giving me the chills. He was about to speak until we heard. "NO! This is outrageous!"

I looked over to see Debbie out of her seat again, and glaring at someone. Tilting my head, I noticed Kelly holding up a paper. She smiled, looking at Brad and Debbie. "Sorry."

"I demand that she does it again!" Debbie pointed. "I'm supposed to be with him!"

"I'm sorry Debbie," Brother Kevin looked at her annoyed. "We can't all get what we want."

Damn straight we can't!

Debbie flicked her hair back. "I'm not going to give up without a fight."

"Can't I just be with her?" Brad spoke, looking toward Debbie.

Brother Kevin grunted. "Debbra, if you're going to be this way. Fine, you just volunteered yourself to be the first person who works dependent, no partner."

……HE DID THAT ON PURPOSE!

WHY COULDN'T HE OF TOLD ME THAT!

BUT NO! I'm stuck with the devil!

Life is cruel. God wants me in hell.

Debbie's mouth fell open in shock, while Brother Kevin called the last person, CeeCee. Kelly went back to her seat with a smug look on her face. I could tell there's going to be a fight soon.

The bell started to ring. Without hesitation, I grabbed my stuff immediately and ran. Didn't care when Brother Kevin called my name. If he's a worker of God, then, he's two-face worker for the devil. I knew I shouldn't have left CeeCee and Adam.

I didn't even get to hear who CeeCee got paired with.

* * *

**AN:** YES! I AM DONE! Finally, ten pages even though there's a lot of spacing, I'm seriously hoping that all of you like this story. Working on chapter two soon, hopefully out by next week?

Please review all! Thankies.

Love you lots,

Jocelyn


End file.
